Enchanted
by maggiewritesstuff
Summary: BASED ON THE TV SERIES: Sandra is definitely back on top. But when somebody threatens to take it all, how far will you try to stop them?


**AN: THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE TARA DUNCAN BOOKS. I DO NOT OWN TARA DUNCAN**

**Chapter 1**

CANDIE J'ADORE NEW LOVE Copycat?

Sandra read in shock reading the latest issue of RoseTEEN Magazine.

"Candie is such a title stealer!"Sandra raged.

"I know, right?" Livia agreed.

Sandra kept up with the latest and trendy styles. Livia preferred more vintage styles. So Sandra thought of the perfect gift for her birthday coming up.

Both were exhausted from the dancing session.

"Listen, this year I wanna show you my best friend," Sandra paused. Her cellphone rang. She asked Livia to hold on. When the cell phone call ended she came back and caught Livia spying behind the door.

Hmm I should call her more often than I could trick her to steal something from that little freak Tara, Sandra thought.

"Bridgeport". Livia guessed. "Yes Yes Yes!" They both squealed with delight.

"This is awesome! at your cousin Lydia's ?"

Her blonde hair was held back in a messy ponytail after helping Sandra win the contest of her dreams -well, at a tie.

"Since Tara came to Rosemund everything is weird." Livia said. "I can't remember anything." A knock came to the door. Her butler, Jerry came to answer it. It was Mina Galleria.

"Hi." Mina said.

"LIVIA!" Sandra yelled at Livia. "This is like, social suicide," Sandra said "You invited the new girl?" Sandra asked.

-  
After Mina left, Livia was angry at Sandra for shooing Mina away. Livia needed to finally stand up to her friend.

"Sandra!" Livia yelled. Sandra got surprised at Livia suddenly standing up to her. "Yes?'' she replied.

"Why did you do that, I mean what did she do and Ca-..." Livia stopped at her mention of her crush. Oh no, It's time to become clean.

"You had a crush on Cal?" Sandra asked. "Well I got scared of telling you because you're the Queen B. of the school, who

knows what you could do."

"It's okay Livvy. I won't tell," Sandra patted her back. Thank goodness, Livia thought. Livia wiped the sweat beads on her forehead.

"Maybe I was being mean to poor Mina." Sandra said "It's okay Cassandra, you know everybody makes mistakes they soon regret. It's whats makes us human." Livia joked.  
"Livia!"

"Sorry. "

Suddenly, a strange noise appeared. Both girls looked at the windows ...

A bat flying above was repeatedly hitting the window until it started to crack. When it did, the bat hit Sandra and scratched her. The bat transformed  
into a person, squeezing the scratch until it bled. The bat-person caught the blood into a Ziploc bag, it was enough to fill half of the bag. Sandra slipped to unconsciousness leaving Livia alone. Foolishly, Livia ran outside to call 911.

But when she came back, Sandra and the bat-person were nowhere to be found. Livia broke down into tears, drowning in her own regret.

I stood there, sweeping the broken glass, then I saw a note, I picked it up and cut myself on a piece of tiny glass. I grabbed a band-aid and sat down to read the note.

Hello, Livia

I'm a good acquaintance of Tara, you see and I have some rules for you to follow.  
Try to run to Tara.  
I will slash your throat.  
Try to call the police.  
I will bury you alive.  
Good? I also need one thing from you.  
The Council's traveler ring. I have a picture.  
You can get it from the Manor.  
Good Luck

I inhaled and exhaled. I will call Tara! Can she help me? Isn't she into witchcraft? I looked in Sandra's closet and grabbed the case and opened it revealing a gun.

I knew Sandra was a little prissy but for "safety reasons" she carries a gun. I put it in my purse. I stormed out of the house and then took a subway to Tara's House.

When I entered I saw Cal. I said Hi but he didn't say anything. I got out of subway and knocked the door.

"Hello who is this?"

"Uh.. Livia."

Sparrow opened the door and motioned to come in. We sat down.

"Sparrow, read this." She gave the note to Sparrow.

''Livia don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, I promise." She left and told me before just to stay in case.

I waited at the manor, drinking tea and watching soap operas, feeling like a old lady. Then somebody opened the door.

"Tara?'' I heard growling.

"Tara?' Then I saw Sandra, battered and bloody crawling. Sandra who did this I grabbed her and looked for a first aid kid or something. Suddenly I heard steady but

slow foot steps. I stood still in my tracks and ran. I went under the bed. I hit my head and shouted EEP! My clumsiness had gotten the best of me. A man grabbed me

and pulled my hair. He handcuffed me and took me to the bathroom where he tried to drown me and would read the letter over and over and it made me want to

throw up. He snapped my neck and all went to darkness.

I opened my eyes.

"Hi, Livia''

Sandra waved.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
